


Your Dumb Tattoo

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where soulmates are found by losing something of worth to you, Michael happens to lose something so noticeable, making his secret infatuation with his band mate known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Dumb Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently on a Ghost and Soulmate fanfic binge while blasting She's Kinda Hot. (No, I'm not alright tho) Anyways, do not judge the title, HAHAHA. I happened to find no other perfect lyric to put on. So, here's my second write-up. And, please, I won't put smut, because I need to get over the awkwardness of writing one.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy.

 

I ran a hand through my hair and groaned. I cannot believe it. I just can't. What the actual fuck. Of all the days it has to happen, it happened today, on the day of the first show of our tour. And of all the things that has to be gone, it has to be my tattoo.

Everyone in this world has a soulmate, and when you two had crossed paths, sooner or later, you'll lose something of worth to you, something that defines you. And as for my case, it had to be my tattoo. And out of all the tattoos that had to be taken from me, it had to be my latest one. A noticeable one. Yes, it had to be the symbol from Final Fantasy.

I closed my eyes and started pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to keep cool with everything. It's normal, it was bound to happen. Yet, how the fuck do I explain this to the boys, to the media, to the fans? If it was any of my finger tattoos, everything could have been less obvious. But, it really had to be this one.

I remember my mom telling me that it would happen when your eyes met, and when your soulmate had felt the connection. And the thing is, you will never know. You will never realize who the fuck is your soulmate until you find someone who loses something that defines himself, too. That's how it works. Whatever magic this thing is, I hate it.

I went out of the bathroom to change into the clothes I was supposed to wear for tonight. I absentmindedly took it from the rack, when I realized I wasn't ready for it to be known. I wasn't ready for all the questionings I will receive. I wasn't ready for the whole world to know, that I, Michael Clifford, was halfway through in this soulmate thing. And by that, I knew I couldn't wear anything other than my flannels, sweaters, baseball shirts, or hoodies. So much for having a heated session on stage.

I immediately grabbed my Blink-182 hoodie, since it was the first thing that I could find in my bag. I had to move fast, knowing the rest of the band might come barging into the shared dressing room we had from playing FIFA next door.

Well, this would go a long way, then.

 

* * *

 

Days have passed and I'm still holding on to my long-sleeved outfits. The boys were surprised that night that I decided to wear something sleeved on stage, knowing how sweaty we get from singing, playing our instrument, and just goofing around the stage. I felt they wanted to question me, but just stopped themselves, which was a good one, because I have no idea how will I handle their interrogations.

Fans have been complimenting how I went back on wearing flannels and my baseball shirts. They got their wish, but well, in a manner where it was just forced, just to avoid the attention that would be flashed at me once it becomes known to the public.

I was thinking of getting the tattoo again, so I can go back to the comfortable clothes I've got. However, I know, by now, that there is nothing that stops this soulmate sorcery, since Calum had the same dilemma as this. It was his MMXIII tattoo that marked it. I found it annoying and cute that day, him just shaking me up from my bunk, only to show me it happened. He was panicking, to say the least. He tried getting it back the day after, only to find out that a lot of things seem to conspire that wouldn't make you.Oh well, the electricity just went off that day, and the machine broke down, and the shop Cal chose, had a really, really, long queue.

It was 2 months after when he discovered it was Ashton that was his soulmate. I had no idea, but he just kept telling me that he accidentally ran into Ashton making a decision to shave and cut his long hair in the bathroom when he was about to take his early morning piss.

That's how this thing works. You'll be the first one to notice something that changed with your soulmate, whether you know that person or not. The thing is, you may or may not tell him you know, but you already count as his soulmate. Apparently, Calum was lucky enough, since it was Ashton, a band mate of ours, a brother from another mother.

While here I am, still wondering who the fuck that person is.

 

* * *

 

"Mike", someone called me up in my sleepy state. It was dark and raining outside, making me feel better in sleeping since the sweaters really did provide the warmth I needed.

"Mhmm", I mumbled incoherently, not even looking to that person's direction. I couldn't make out who the voice was, but I'm guessing it's either Luke or Ashton. Calum never, ever calls me by my name.

"Mike", someone called me up in my sleepy state. It was dark and raining outside, making me feel better in sleeping since the sweaters really did provide the warmth I needed.

"Mhmm", I mumbled incoherently, not even looking to that person's direction. I couldn't make out who the voice was, but I'm guessing it's either Luke or Ashton. Calum never, ever calls me by my name.

"Can I sleep with you?"

I did not hesitate. I knew that by the fact that there was thunder and lightning outside and it was one of those unholy hours, so Luke couldn't sleep alone. He needed someone to cuddle him during these times, and I took no more than a second to wrap my arms around him and nuzzle my head in his neck, waiting for him to steady his shaky breathing. I started drawing little circles on his arm to calm him down, knowing it makes him easier to fall asleep.

When his little snores were heard in my bunk, I let out a deep sigh. I know I have been infatuated with the blonde vocalist of our band for long. And right now, with the soulmate dilemma I'm trying to handle, I just wanted it to be him.

 

* * *

 

Every day, I found it hard to keep the fact that I finally went through it. I was already getting irritated by the fact that I have to play in front of a thousand fans almost every night with the sweat making the sleeves stick to my arms. Moreover, the fact that it has been almost three fucking and shitty months of keeping this from the rest of the band was making me feel so guilty. I know I have to tell them.

I was so deep in thoughts when I realized the boy I was infatuated with was in front of me and was telling me something like coming with them outside for some snacks. I declined, not feeling myself.

“You’re off, Mike. Anything wrong?” he asked, his blue eyes piercing into my soul.

“Nothing”, I nonchalantly tried pushing him away. I wanted to be alone.

There was silence. Just silence enveloping everything in between us that I decided to go back in my bunk. I wasn’t even thinking of dyeing my hair even with the hair dye already calling itself to me at the side of my bed.

Just when I thought I could be alone in peace, Luke reopened the curtains I just closed, making me groan.

“Uhm, if you wanna talk about it, I’m always here to listen, Mike. Don’t shut everyone out”, he shyly and nervously said, then left.

 

* * *

 

When we went back to Sydney for a little break, Luke made sure I was updated with what we had to do before we leave. I appreciated it, making me get some time with that boy, however, it still stabs me in the heart, that there will come a time that it has to stop. I am trying, but it isn't easy, especially when you're the closest in the band, and basically are inseparable.

Luke and I would spend nights up at the unholy hours just texting and sending random tweets to each other. It was fun, my heart fluttering like a butterfly. I never felt so happy since the day I lost my tattoo. Luke brings out the best in me. Cliche as it may sound, but yes, I'm head over heels over our blonde vocalist.

I decided to tweet a selfie of me in bed as a good night to him.

_'@Michael5SOS: good night from within a few meters radius'_

It was when the first reply when I realized I was shirtless and I basically gave everything away.

_"OHM YGUOD MIMCHALE YOUR TATTOO! KJSLJDSK"_

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone was pacing back and forth the room in the record booth, 5 minutes before the scheduled photo shoot. Of-fucking-course they would catch on with my dumbass shit last night.

"Since when, dipshit?"

"Michael, it probably is impossible that the first reply you got was the first one who noticed."

Calum and Ashton, obviously aren't happy, based on the number of questions they kept bombarding me. Luke how ever just had his earphones plugged in, not minding the chaos going around me.

I didn't know how many questions were they asking me. I didn't want to answer. Not today. The sudden revelation was by accident and now, everyone just demand for answers.

I closed my eyes, choosing a question to answer first when someone just took my hand, and pulled me off my seat.

"First show of the tour, about 3 months ago, and no, that fan wasn't first."

All eyes suddenly darted to his direction, not only because he provided the answers to the questions, but also because he spoke up after minutes of being just a mopey dude. 

_But, how the fuck did Luke know?_

 

* * *

 

 

Luke just dragged us into the photo shoot, avoiding all the questioning looks everyone has. Meanwhile, everything in my brain was trying to process everything. Luke could have been the first if he knows this. But how could he did it.

A lot of questions were in my brain during the whole photo shoot that it took me so long to realize, it was all over. While Calum and Ashton went out, I absentmindedly took the camera, and took random shots of the place. I don't care about the probable scolding I'll get from the higher ranks of the recording company, I just needed to let the stress out.

When it took Calum and Ash so long, who probably had eaten each other out like the horny dogs they are, I decided to scroll through the photos off of the camera. I was about to find nothing special when I stumbled into the shots from the photo shoot.

"What the fuck", I muttered focusing on one thing on every photo. And when I couldn't take it anymore, I carelessly put the camera back on the table, went to him, and pushed him against the wall, lips connecting with each other. I didn't know, but the moment I saw what changed, I knew we were the ones, so I kissed him. He wasn't kissing back at first, until I felt him tug at my black hair, making me give him access in my mouth and let our tongues battle for dominance. No words had to be said during that time. Actions, and feelings were what was making us work.

I didn't know how long we were kissing, but the moment we pulled away, we were both panting for breaths, foreheads resting against each other.

"So...when? How?" I asked him, intaking his strawberry-mint smelling breath.

"When we cuddled during the thunderstorm. You had your sleeve a 'lil bit rolled up and the blanket didn't cover it up", he chuckled, still not moving from our position.

"You also just happened to, you know, Luke", I told him.

He suddenly pulled away from me, eyes wide yet beaming, shining, shimmering.

"Your foot habit when you stand. It wasn't there in all the rest of the photos in today's shoot. When we arrived at the airport, you still had that in the photos", I replied, putting my head in his neck.

"So, you..."

"You really think?" I asked him, quite doubting, since it could have been the photographer, or something.

He chuckled. 

"Sometimes the first who see don't really take note, they see, yet do not notice, do not care. They aren't the ones", he said, probably quoting his mother again.

I was about to kiss him again when Calum and Ashton just had to ruin the moment.

"Yow, two shits, Feldy got us piz-oh, now you two are the horndogs."

"Shut up, Cal", I told him, intertwining my hand with Luke's, our fingers laced in each other, like the perfect fit it is.

Ashton then realized what just happened and suddenly pulled the both of us in a hug, congratulating us, for completing it, for finding each other. I smiled at him and motioned for him to follow his boyfriend who made his way to the snacks we've got. Meanwhile, Luke and I decided to stay back a little and just enjoy each other's company.

"I...like you, to be honest, since like day one?" I said laughing. I actually had no idea when I like Luke, it kinda just happened.

"Same here, Clifford", he said, this time, him being the one snuggling in my chest.

"Let's go, yeah? Before that vicious animal takes all the pizza", I helped him stand, and walk hand in hand to the lounge. We ended the day in a cuddle, and tweeted a cuddle photo of us, revealing that we found each other.

Soulmates, they maybe hard to find, yet all worth in the end. Maybe for the others, it could have been another **dumb tattoo** , but to me, it will always remind me of my own _home_ , my love, my one and only, my Luke.


End file.
